Don't Hate Me I Love You
by Cali and Vega
Summary: This is a song fic based on the song Don't hate me i love you. Charlene and Maybeck get into a fight. He leaves her broken never getting a chance to say what she wanted. I promise it is better than it sounds. Please give it a chance.


_I stare at the door you just walked out of_

_I can't believe that just happened _

_you walked right out of my life_

_oh_

I slowly slide down the wall tears streaming down my face. Maybeck got into a fight with me. I said some choice words and he left. He just walked out of my apartment. He slammed the door behind him, leaving me broken. He left my life, and I don't think he is coming back. He walked out of my life, leaving me scarred and broken in the process. I stare through my tear filled eyes at the broken glass on the floor. I had to get over emotional and throw some thing at the door. Why? Why, did I do that, he probably heard the crash and thinks i'm absolutely insane. My apartment is a mess and so am I. How could this all happen so quickly?

_please don't hate me I love you_

_if only you knew_

_maybe you'd love me back _

_we could have a happily ever after_

_just like I dreamed of forever_

_yeah_

"I love you" I mumble at the door.

I know he can't hear me, but at least saying it out loud takes away some of the pain. I just wish I had told him. If he knew he might feel the same, but I never told him. So I will never know. I always thought that we were destined to be together. I always dreamed that he was the one I would end up with. He was supposed to give me the happily ever I always wanted. He was all I ever wanted or needed and now he is gone.

_you broke my heart into a million pieces_

_you don't even know that you did_

_I should have told you my feelings_

_but I ruined the chance_

When Maybeck left I swear it felt like my heart shattered. I don't think any one but him can fix it. He is never coming back so my heart will be forever broken. I knew I should have told him. Willa told me I needed to tell him before I lost my chance. I should've listened, then maybe he would still be next to me. I had to ruin my one and only chance.

_maybe we'd have a chance_

_I just want you to know this_

_I will always love you_

_I hope you love me too_

_we could be invincible_

_together forever_

_side by side for eternity _

_if only you knew_

If only I had told you, then maybe there would be an us. Not just you and me, us, what I always wanted. I just want him to know. I reach for my phone to fins the screen cracked. Well, that's another thing to add to the list of items I broke. Why, did I have to start over reacting and break things? It didn't help me at all. It just hurt me more. Now he is never going to know that I love him. If he did we could be together, we would be invincible. All those hurtful comments from people. All the times I have been called a; slut, whore, ho, bitch, prostitute, and so many more, they wouldn't matter. He would make me feel like I was perfect. He would give me the feeling of not caring. He would always be there for me. He would be there for me when it was father's day and all those bad memories came back. He would help me forget how my father left me. He would help me with everything and anything. I can't have that though because he doesn't know. I was stupid and lost my chance to tell him.

_Please don't hate me I love you_

_I just wish you knew _

_maybe you'd love me too_

I just hope he doesn't hate me. As much as I want to convince myself I know it's not true. We said some really mean things to each other. It hurt me and I know for sure it hurt him too. I can't take the pain any more. Acting on impulse I reach for a shard of broken glass. I grip the piece tightly in my hand, I open my clenched hand to see that it has already made a small mark. I then slide the shiny glass against my wrist. Not deep enough for it to be serious, but enough for the pain to go away slightly. I begin to make more lines each one cutting just a little bit deeper. I then move to the other arm. My tears are falling into my open wounds, as each one falls they burn a little. I can't take life any more. I take the glass and put it against my unscarred wrist. I start to apply pressure. The warm red liquid stains the glass. It falls to the floor. I can feel a warm trail as it slides off my wrist. The door opens and an upset Maybeck appears. I can't take him reprimanding me. I stab the glass into my vein and the room starts to turn black.

"I love you" I whisper before everything turns completely black. At least he knew. It's all over now, I dont have to deal with any of this ever again. It's finally over.

**Thanks for reading. This was written by Vega. I was super bored and got the idea randomly. Sooo... here it is. I hope you liked it. I know the ending was not what you expected but since when do i write the expected? Please review you thoughts. I want to know how to make it better. Thanks for reading. Most importantly I don't own Kingdom Keepers. I wish i did but i think every one does. Any way thanks for reading and please review. **

**Hugs and kisses **

**~Vega~**


End file.
